You Protect Me From My Nightmares
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Ben and Carlos have been having nightmares about losing each other. But they never have to worry about them because in the end they are alwasy there to comfort each other.
1. Ben's Nightmare 1

Descendants

Benlos

Title: You Protect Me From My Nightmares

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been having nightmares about losing each other. But they never have to worry about them because in the end they are alwasy there to comfort each other.

Author's Note: Italics are the dream sequence and normal is real life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Ben's Nightmare #1

Ben's Pov

 _"Ben my dear all you have to do to free yourself and everone around you is give me the throne. And if you don't I will hurt the one you love the most"_

 _Maleficent told me these as my only choices. She had barged in during my coronation after the mishap with Jane. Now everyone was frozen except for her and I, it was like we were alone in a crowded room. I thought about my choices and to me they weren't the only ones. I wasn't going to give her power because she was only going to use it to torment the world and besides I can't just give it to her, there are rules and traditions. Like with my parents, my father wasn't just handed the position he was already a prince at the time. And as for her hurting the one I care about most she thinks it's Mal, I know she wouldn't kill her own daughter and while I do love her there is someone I care about more. I told myself I couldn't be with them because it would be more complicated than me being with Mal._

 _"I can't put my kingdom into the hands of the most evil villain in our history just to protect one person, a king puts all of his people first and they are all equal" I told her._

 _"That is very wise for someone so young. But if there is one thing you haven't learned yet as a hero is that you will anything for love"_

 _With a snap of her fingers Carlos was unfrozen and he looked around confused until he spotted Maleficent and you could see it all coming back to him. My other thoughts at the moment were me wondering how she figured it out._

 _She suddenly shot forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pull him closer to her. She shoved her staff under his chin and pressed it threateningly to his neck. Carlos looked at me with fear and all I wanted to do wa tell him that everything was going to be okay but I wasn't so sure of that myself._

 _"I'll ask you one more time: give up your crown and declare me the new ruler or I will kill him"_

 _"Don't do it Ben!" Carlos yelled at me._

 _"Be quiet! This is between Ben and I" She said after she magically sealed his mouth shut._

 _"I'll do it but only if you promise not to hurt him" I told her defeated. I was giving up on everything I believed in but I had to make sure he was safe. Maybe together we could figure out a way to bring her down._

 _"I can't make that promise, in fact I think I'll take care of him right now!" The head of her staff glowed and magic began to swarm around Carlos. And second by second he was getting weaker, his skin was getting paler and he could barely stand._

 _"No!" I made to move forward and try to stop her but my feet wouldn't move and I knew that she was holding me in place._

 _"Why are you doing this?!" I demanded as Carlos collapsed to the ground and as tears began to pool in my eyes._

 _"To teach you a lesson: you can't always protect the people you care about because sometimes putting them first will only get them hurt. Now if you'll excuse me I take what I came for and be on my way" She grabbed Mal and the wand and vanished into thin air. I felt my ability to move return and I ran over to kneel next to Carlos. I could feel people moving around me but I didn't care. I reached down with shaky hands and Carlos's skin was already cold and I couldn't feel the beat of his pulse, he was gone. I allowed my tears to fall freely. I grabbed him body and clutched it against mine as I cried._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I love you" I whispered to him the words he would never hear. I wished I could have told him when he was alive, I wished I could have kissed him just once._

"Ben? Ben you need to wake up" Someone was shaking my body back and forth. I woke up slowly and cracked my eyes open to see Carlos standing over my bed with Dude in his arms looking at me with worry. In my dazed state I had forgot that Carlos became roommates a few weeks ago.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I think you were having a nightmare. I heard you yell in your sleep and then you started crying so I figured that I should wake you" I actually cried in my sleep? I looked down at my pillow and sure enough there was a wet spot that was now stained with my tears.

"I guess I was, thank you for waking me"

"No problem. So what exactly were you dreaming about?" He asked me curiously and I figured that this was my chance to tell him. That nightmare in this moment seemed more like a vision of what would happen if I didn't tell Carlos how I felt and if that was the outcome then I would gladly fight my fear and insecurities.

"Honestly, I was dreaming about you. Maleficent showed up at my coronation and gave me a choice between giving her the thrown or giving up the life of the person I care about most, she knew it was you and she threatened you. So I told her I wold give it her so long as she didn't hurt you but instead she killed you, grabbed Mal and the Fairy Godmother's wand and left. I couldn't stop her and I never got the chance to tell you how I felt" When I finished he was silent and silence was never a good sign, which is why I was happy when he spoke up.

"And what exactly didn't you get the chance to tell me?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell you that I love you"

"At least now that won't happen because you just did"

"I guess you're right"

"And is there anything else that you didn't get to do?" He asked me curiously as he moved until we were pressed together side by side.

"Yes there is. Would you like to find out?" I asked as I leaned in.

"I think I already know"

"Prove it"

He leaned in and kissed me. I cupped both of his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around my neck. We only pulled apart when Dude decided to pounce into both of our laps which gave us both a good laugh.

"By the way, I love you too"

This time I pulled him into a kiss and my nightmare was forgotten.


	2. Carlos's Nightmare 1

Descendants

Benlos

Title: You Protect Me From My Nightmares

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been having nightmares about losing each other. But they never have to worry about them because in the end they are alwasy there to comfort each other.

Author's Note: Italics are the dream sequence and normal is real life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Carlos's Nightmare #1

Carlos's Pov

 _Mal cornered me after tourney practice when everyone else had left. And knowing that I had no way of out running her I was forced to face what I had coming. Want to know what I did wrong? I stopped her from using the love potion on Ben. I may be classified as evil but I would never want to force someone to have false feelings. And I know that I wouldn't want to be in that position so why not make sure that it never happens to anyone else._

 _"You ruined the plan Carlos. Now how are we suppose to get close to the wand?"_

 _"Instead of using magic why don't you try using old fashioned charm?" I asked her._

 _"I can't just bat my eyelashes at him and pretend to like him. He would never fall for it because it wouldn't be real"_

 _"That's not my problem Mal. It was your idea to use Ben and this is your mission. The only reason we are going along with it is because we are afraid of your mother"_

 _"So what? Did you suddenly stop being afraid of her?"_

 _"No, I decided that I wasn't going to let fear rule the rest of my life. Mal this is wrong, Ben brought us here for good reasons and all we are doing is proving to everyone that he was wrong and that we can't change"_

 _"Since when did you start for him?!" She demanded, she had reached her final nerve._

 _"Since I realized I like him" I screamed in her face and then clammed both my hands over my mouth when I realized what I had said. Mal looked at me with shock and then with pure rage._

 _"Well then, since you decided to betray us I think you need to be punished" She grabbed me by the collar and began to drag me to school. She dragged me through the halls but no one gave us a second glance, they must of thought that's how we always treat each other. She ended up taking me to Ben's private room which she threw me in and slammed the door behind us. Ben jumped from where he was sitting and looked suprised and confused._

 _"Mal, what are you doing with Carlos?"_

 _"Teaching him a lesson"_

 _She reached her hand out towards Ben and it started to glow purple. I looked up at Ben and saw that he was having trouble breathing, she had put him in a magical choke hold. I made to stop her but she used her other hand to force me back down. Suddenly she curled her hand into a fist and Ben started gasping for air and he clawed at his throat but it was no use. And I forced to watch as he collapsed to his knees and then to the ground._

 _"I think that should get the message across. Oh and by the way I'm going to pin this on you. Enjoy the rest of your life locked up" She left with a flourish and all I could do was crawl over to Ben who was trying to take in air but it wasn't enough._

 _I pulled his head into my lap and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to give him at least a small amount of comfort as he went._

 _"Carlos, don't blame yourself for this. This is Mal's fault" He gasped out._

 _"No it's mine. I went against her so she went after the person I care about most"_

 _"In that case I've never been happier that someone wants to kill me"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I like you too Carlos and I'm glad we were able to tell each other" His breathing was getting worse and I could feel myself crying._

 _"Me too" I told him with a watery smile._

 _"Carlos? Can I have one kiss?"_

 _"Yes" I leaned down and pressed my lips gently to his. He used what little strength he had to interlock our hands. I felt him release one long breath and when I pulled back he was gone. I stayed there until the door slammed opene and I was pulled away by guards. And as they dragged me out I saw Mal smirking out of the corner of my eye._

 _She had won._

"Carlos!" someone screamed in my ear so loud that when I woke up I tumbled out of bed. I looked up to see Ben laughing over me.

"So you think that's funny huh? Ty this!" I grabbed his leg and pulled him down so that he was laying next to me. We stared at each other until we both broke out laughing.

"So why did you wake me up? We don't have to be up for school for a few hours"

"You were crying in your sleep and in our case that usually means nightmare. So what happened?"

"Mal found out that I like you and I did something she didn't like so she decided to kill you with a magical choke hold. We told each other we liked each other, we kissed and then you died in my arms. Mal framed me for your death and I was taken away" I detailed to him.

"Why do we keep having nightmares about each other dying?" Ben wondered to himself out loud.

"Maybe it's because we like each other so much" I joked lightly but I knew that this was serious.

"Could be. It doesn't matter so long as it isn't foreshadowing anything"

"We won't let anything bad happen to each other, okay?"

"Okay"

"Good now let's get back to bed"

"Gladly"

We manuvered ourselves on his bed so that he was spooning me with us holding hands. I waited until I felt Ben's breath evening out before I went to sleep. I took comfort in the fact that I could feel his breath against the back of my neck. I let myself fall asleep knowing that we were both in this moment at peace.


	3. Ben's Nightmare 2

Descendants

Benlos

Title: You Protect Me From My Nightmares

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been having nightmares about losing each other. But they never have to worry about them because in the end they are alwasy there to comfort each other.

Author's Note: Italics are the dream sequence and normal is real life. Also this chapter will have a higher rating, for reasons why see the warning below. And one more thing: after this there will only be one more chapter because I am running out of ideas for nightmares but I promise that for my Benlos fans that I will bring you more because we still don't have enough! That is all...for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warning, this chapter contains major homophobia and a hate crime.I do not accept nor I do I agree with the negative views that I will be writing about. This chapter also contains the use of swearing and the word f***** which will be bleeped as so because I refuse to write or say the word. To me it is one of the most disgusting words to ever exist.

Chapter 3: Ben's Nightmare #2

Ben's Pov

 _"Hey f******!" a disgusted voice called out. Carlos and I turned behind us to see Chad leading the rest of the tourney team onto the field. Knowing that this was going to get ugly I pushed Carlos behind me because he was the one Chad was mad at._

 _"What do you want Chad?" I bluntly demanded while glaring at him. He knew that Carlos hated being called that word because he would flitch away and I always would get angry and defensive._

 _"I just wanted to ask Carlos how he was able to turn you into his little bitch, that way I can use it on girls and not be trash like him" They guys laughed around him at the comment and I let out a growl but Carlos stepped up and gave it right back._

 _"I don't know if I should tell you because it may work on you and you're already enough of a bitch" I laughed at the comment, then I laughed even harder when I looked at Chad because he looks so mad that if this was a cartoon steam would be coming out of his ears._

 _"I guess it takes one to know one. You've been your mother's little bitch for years I've heard and there is your so called friends like Jay and Mal who push you around. So how does it feel to be everybody's lapdog?" He mocked and I had to hold Carlos back because he lunged to him and sadly I believed he wouldn't win in a fight against Chad._

 _"Why are you really here Chad? Because if it's just to tease Carlos you already do that enough"_

 _"You're right Ben. I actually came here to take care of your problem for good...Now!" Suddenly the team pounced on us and I felt Carlos being pulled away from me and myself being forced to my knees by four of my teammates. One of them grabbed me by the hair and roughly pulled me up so that I had a view of Chad towering over Carlos._

 _"You have been a pain in the ass ever since you came here. I thought you were trash before but then I found out your dirty little secret and you turned from trash to the most disgusting thing in this land. And then you mananged to make things worse by turning our king and my best friend into a f***** like yourself! You deserve everything I'm about to give you!"_

 _Chad threw a punch and Carlos's head shot back and when it came back blood was running down his face. I struggled to get out of my bondage but that made their grips grow tighter. I was useless because I could not have Carlos and I was helpless because I could not save myself. I was forced to watch as Chad gave him hit after hit that Carlos did not try to fight off. He took it all without a groan of pain or a scream of agony. In his mind he thinks that he deserves it, that everything Chad said was true because I was the only one who ever denied it._

 _I gathered all of my strength and managed to get out of my hold. I ran over and shoved Chad out of the way while the others scattered away but I paid them no attention. I pulled Carlos into my arms and made sure to be extra careful because his body had turned into a bloody bruise. I tried to pick him up so we could go get help but every time I moved him slightly he screamed out in pain, he even coughed up blood. I knew that when I saw that it was all over._

 _"I'm not going to make it Ben"_

 _"I know" I choked out as tears came back. I couldn't believe this was happening, my old best friend killed my boyfriend._

 _"Keep living your life Ben. I know you won't promise to find love again but I'm asking you to try. Can you do that?" I nodded down to him because my sobbing had taken over my voice. And that only worsened when he closed his eyes for the last time._

 _So there I was in the middle of the school tourney field with my dead boyfriend a few feet away and the man responsible sitting close by, watching the whole thing. And in that moment the agonizing saddness turned into a blistering rage and all I saw was red._

 _I was so blinded that I didn't realize that I grabbed Chad and began to punch him in the face repeatedly until I felt myself being pulled away and dragged away. I screamed back at him and told him he wouldn't get away with that, that he would be paying for it for the rest of his life._

"Do you think he will be okay?" a voice asked concerned and it stood out to me through my hazed state as I woke up.

"Don't worry about it Carlos. He's gotten concussions before and as long as you follow the stuff I told you you will be fine" another familiar voice sounded out and this one made me cringe, Chad.

"Get away from him" I tried to sound threatening but it only sounded weak. They both whipped their heads around and surprisingly both of them beamed.

"Ben!" Carlos ran over to me and tackled me into a hug but then pulled away when I let out a groan.

"Ben are you okay?" He asked scared and worried.

"Yes I'm fine but are you okay. Chad didn't hurt you did he?"

"What?" He said in unison, also sharing the same level of confusion.

"Why would I hurt your boyfriend? I have nothing against the two of you being together or gay"

"I don't believe you" I know that as soon as I said it that it wasn't fair. He is my best friend so I should give him the benefit of the doubt but he didn't have the greatest reaction when I brought them here and he could think that Carlos is trying to keep us apart.

"I think you should tell him" Carlos spoke turning to Chad and this time I was the one wearing the look of confusion.

"Tell me what?"

"Ben, the reason I have nothing against you being gay is because I've been dating Doug for weeks now. I just didn't know how to tell you or how you'd react so I thought that if I told Carlos first and if he was okay with it then I would be safe to tell you" I turned to Carlos for confirmation and he nodded.

"Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry Chad"

"It's okay dude. I just have to ask why you thought I was going to hurt Carlos while you were out?"

"You had another nightmare didn't you" Carlos stated.

"Chad thought that you had turned me so he decided to get rid of the problem as he put it and he beat you to death"

"Are your nightmares always this violent?" Chad asked and we both replied yes.

"Man that sucks. Well since practice ended after you hit your head I'm going to leave you guys to it and tell Doug the good news. And sometime soon he will probably ask you guys for a double date just to give you a heads up" He ran out and we were left alone.

"He's right, they are violent so I think that if one of us have one more we go and get help" Carlos suggested.

"Deal but I don't think I will be getting any until this concussion goes away. They never get any easier"

"Except this time you have me to take care of you"

"Yes I do" We leaned in and kissed each other softly. Then Carlos helped me out of the nurse's beds and we made our way to my room, both of us looking forward to not having any nightmares tonight.


	4. Carlos's Nightmare 2 and Then End

Descendants

Benlos

Title: You Protect Me From My Nightmares

Summary: Ben and Carlos have been having nightmares about losing each other. But they never have to worry about them because in the end they are alwasy there to comfort each other.

Author's Note: Italics are the dream sequence and normal is real life. And this is the last chapter as I previously said in my last one but like I also said I will continue to make Benlos fanfictions for my fellow fans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Carlos's Nightmare #4 and The End

Carlos's Pov

 _The four of us had just finished our Remedial Goodness class and were on our way to lunch when we heard it, two angry voices screaming at each other from the cafeteria. I recognized them as my boyfriend Ben and his ex girlfriend Audrey, who had become cold ever since Ben left her._

 _When we got there no one paid us any mind, they were all focused on the fight going on infront of them. We turned our attention to the fighting and we could finally understand what they were saying._

 _"You can't do this Ben!"_

 _"Yes I can Audrey! I'm the king and you have no control over what I choose to do with my life"_

 _"As a princess and a subject I do! I can't stand by and watch as you bring down the kingdom by being with that mutt!"_

 _"Carlos isn't a mutt and if I want to spend my life with him you can't do anything about it!"_

 _They were in each other's faces right now glaring at each other. Against my better judgement I decided to get involved to see if I can keep them from killing each other._

 _"Ben what's going on?" I asked and they both whipped around towards me. Ben beamed and moved over to me but Audrey stayed in place and glared at me._

 _"Audrey overheard me talking to Chad and Doug about our relationship and she didn't like what I was saying so she decided to tell me what I planned on doing was going to tear Auradon apart and that as a princess she has the authority to stop me"_

 _"That's crazy! If us being together was going to destroy us then it would be in ruins already" I joked and I heard laughter around me and I smiled._

 _"That isn't the type of together she meant, this is"_

 _Ben reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a red inscription on the inside that read 'You're my hero'._

 _"Ben, are you going to ask what I think you're going to ask?" I asked excited but also nervous, it was so sudden and soon._

 _"No Carlos I'm not asking you to marry me, but this ring is a promise that one day I will ask you that question and that I'll love you no matter what"_

 _"Okay, I accept your promise" He slid the ring on my finger and pulled me in for a kiss. We pulled away quickly when we heard a scream come from Audrey._

 _"That's it! I've put up with this for too long! I love you Ben so I can't watch you throw your life away! And since you won't leave him there is only one thing I can do"_

 _With reflexes I've never seen on her before she grabbed a knife and threw it at me. I didn't have any time to react, I was frozen in place. But good and bad for me Ben was thinking and he pushed me out of the way. I stumbled and when I turned back to Ben the knife was sticking out of his chest. He fell to his knees and I caught him before he collapsed to the ground. I was too distracted by Ben to noticed that Audrey ran and all my friends went after her._

 _I gently laid him down and my hands hovered over the knife because I didn't know if I should remove it or not so I settled for taking off my jacket and using it to put pressure around the wound. I yelled for someone to go get help and I heard the loud pounding of footsteps._

 _"Ben you idiot, why would you do this?" I choked up._

 _"Because I love you" He rasped out._

 _"I love you too but I don't want you dying for me"_

 _"To me that is the best way to die"_

 _"You're such a sap" I leaned down and kissed him gently but pulled away when he started to couch and I was horrified to see blood come out of this mouth and I knew that he wasn't going to make it and it was all my fault._

 _"Don't blame yourself. I can die happy knowing that you're well" He said because he could always read my mind._

 _"But I'm not going to be well. How can I live without you?" I began to full on cry now._

 _"You have to because if you don't I'm going to haunt you until you're happy again" He chuckled but that made him cough again and I could hear that his breath was fading._

 _"Goodbye Carlos, I'll always love you"_

 _"I'll always love you too Ben"_

 _He weakly grabbed my hand and squeezed it one last time before his grip weakened and he was gone._

 _I sat there crying, the love of my life gone. But then I began to think of who did this and my blood began to boil and my inner villain was begging to come out._

 _Audrey would pay, no matter what I had to do._

"Carlos! You're having another nightmare!" Ben screamed into my ear and I jumped straight out of bed. I looked over at Ben and he had the same worried look on his face that I did.

"We need help" I said and that was all that needed to be said. We both got changed and went to find the Fairy Godmother. Once we did we explained what was going on, after we apologized for waking her up. We told that we just thought that we were worried about losing each other but we kept it in so it came out in our dreams, she told us differently however. She used her wand to try and find the problem and that's when she discovered that someone used dark magic on us. She explained that the spell used on us as a couple brought out our worst fears through dreams and that they wouldn't end until the fears came true or the bond between the two people was broken. Ben and I got worried but the Fairy Godmother was able to find a spell to reverse it and that's what she did.

"Who do you think did this?" I asked Ben as we made our way back to our room.

"My guess is that Maleficent did it before she was turned into a lizard. But let's not worry about it anymore. It's all over and I just want to make it through one night without seeing you die"

"Me too, I don't think I could have handled another one of those nightmares"

"And now we never have to"

We made it back to the room and we both fell on the bed and cuddled up to each other. We fell asleep instantly.

There were no nightmares.

And there would never be again.


End file.
